


Pumpkin Creme

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Crack, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foot Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, foot sucking, pumpkin fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: In a fit of unbridled passion Steve takes the reins in getting back at Tony by desecrating a Tony effigy he made. Tony bares witness and is irrevocably turned on.





	Pumpkin Creme

**Author's Note:**

> I do not look forward to carving my pumpkin tomorrow :L
> 
> but at least this is done.

There was a lovely pumpkin full robust and orange and Steve had carved a delicate likeness to Tony Stark. One where his pouty mouth was upturned in a half smile lips just barely parted. Steve turned the pumpkin around, it was a face that got his blood hot. Stark probably knew what his face did to Steve. Making such a salacious face and then wink at Steve, it was crude.

Steve enjoyed the attention, he figured that out when tony directed one of those indecent faces at some dame. He’d been quite upset, so upset he’d stomped off. Upon further introspection he wasn’t upset at the lady at all, he was upset tony had decided to flirt with someone not him, aggravated by this revelation he went seasonal shopping or tried to. He looked at the pumpkin well at least this Tony would flirt with him.  
-  
“Oh Steve you’re back I was thinking about changing my ironman armor.”  
Steve perked up and put the paper down, looking at Tony attentive.  
“I’m thinking a nose will really help.”  
“That’s a stupid idea.”  
“Oh darling, I didn’t ask for your input.”

Steve frowned he swore Tony just did! Folding his arms and thrusting his chin out.  
“Why do you tell me these things and then?”  
“I’m just airing out my thoughts, you give me such delight in doing the contrary.”  
Steve pushed up out of his chair annoyed, Tony was baiting him again and he couldn’t understand why. Frowning Steve stomped back to his room.

Closing the door harder than needed, it slammed into the frame and then creaked back open. Huffing as he sat on his bed and stared at the pumpkin carving of Tony’s face. It looked to be mocking him, Steve wanted to wipe that smug look off the pumpkin. He’d fuck Tony’s face remove smug face.

He unzipped his pants and parted the undergarments as his thick dick swelled to attention. He sat there for a bit fuming at the pumpkin, he stood up abruptly and took two steps to the beura and seized the pumpkin. Pressing his thumb into the slightly open mouth to widen it. 

Using his index and middle finger to scissor gently at the widening whole in Tony’s mouth. The pumpkin had to retain it’s face otherwise the hate fuck wouldn’t work. Or the effigy would lose its meaning and Steve wanted nothing more than to choke Tony on his all american meat. He pulled his foreskin over his head and pressed the reddish shovel head into the carving’s mouth.

Steve’s hips thrusted as his dick slid across the effigy in an unbridled thrust.  
“Fucking Tony, you’d probably like this.”  
Steve squints at the haughty looking pumpkin. Guiding his head back to the entrance and this time pushing it in, it was very tight at first but then after the head passed the outer skin of the pumpkin face the meat was softer and moist. He had to girdle himself for a bit as he held the pumpkin still, the sensation was overpowering.

He hadn’t indulged in this for quite some time and now he was starting to regret it as everything seemed to be hypersensitive. Pushing his turgid dick deeper into the pumpkin, he could feel the strange stringy insides of the gourd. Perhaps he should have cleaned it out prior to carving, but this was good he could just liken it to the inside of Tony’s eager mouth. 

He rocked his hips into the pumpkin, imagining Tony’s face as he choked on Steve’s dick. Grunting as he adjusted the pumpkin so he could see the carving of Tony’s face and watch his dick slip between those abused lips. The squelching of the inners stirred Steve forward and he fucked the pumpkin with brutal precision. 

He could feel the tell tale warmth gather deep in his pelvis. Muscles fluttering around his ass and his balls drew up as he came hard into the pumpkin. There was a soft gasp to his left Steve startled. Crushing the pumpkin in his hands as his eyes darted to a flush Tony. mouth parted much like the pumpkin art had been.

The pumpkin fell apart in his hands and around his dick as he stood ridgid in the middle of his room. Staring hard at Tony, unable to see a way around this, if he didn’t move maybe like a dinosaur in that movie Tony wouldn’t see him? Fat chance with the way Stark was assessing him.

Steve blinked and suddenly Tony was there in front of him, hands around his liberating some of the desecrated gourd. Steve backed up as Tony winked and ate part of the raw pumpkin that was covered in his spunk.  
“Mmm, pumpkin creme. My favorite.”

Tony advanced, tongue flicking out to lap up the cum on the pumpkin debre. He’d backed into his bed, no where else to go he frowned at Tony ready to tell him off, when Tony folded down onto his knees, looking up at Steve and his breath just left. Tony pulled his pants off quickly in one fluid moment and suddenly his breath was on his cock.

“At ease love, let me take care of you.”  
Steve fell back on to his bed, leg widening for Tony to settle between them. Tony licked up his cock like it was an ice pop. Steve tried shaking his mind of the sensations of Tony’s talented mouth, his hands were doing something, with his foot? Shoe? Steve tried but he found his eyes drawn to Tony’s as he sucked down his dick. The cheeks hollowing as he pulled up, a tongue swirling along his veiny underside. 

“Oh Tony.”  
Steve placed one hand in the other’s hair and tugged on it frustrated how could he stay mad at him.  
“Apologies Steve but you are quite hot when upset, so virile.”  
Tony ran his facial hair along Steve’s sack and he fought the urge to squeeze his legs together. There was one hand on his hip bone stroking his skin. The other hand was still on his leg, under his ankle. Steve squinted at Tony, trying to get a read on the other man's face as Tony smirked and hid behind his cock. Lapping at the balls and sucking on the sack.

His foot was divested of the boot and sock and placed directly on Tony’s hard penis. Steve’s foot flexed from the stimuli of the hot hard dick pressing into his arch. Tony trembled under it and Steve put a bit more pressure, using the hand in Tony’s hair to guide him back to his dick.

“I think, I ought to fuck you face.”  
“Oh Steve darling you know the way to my heart.”  
“I want to cover you in my creme.”  
“Mmmm”  
Tony returns to enthusiastically sucking and humming around the well endowed dick of america. Any time steve felt like it he pressed down with his foot and Tony would judder around him, like a car that was being shifted poorly. He smiled down at Tony guiding the head as he pounded into the other. 

Tony was staring up at him with his lips glossy from spit and lips red. Under his foot, a flush head of Tony’s cock peaked between his big toe and second toe. He pressed down letting Tony slide his dick between them, in a jerky thrust. Steve pulled him off his cock letting tony pant, delighting in the fact that he had no witty comebacks as Steve gripped the cock between his toes.

He pressed tony’s head just up against his dick, he could feel it again. Having the flush, abused face of Tony looking up at him. Sloppy, soon to be sloppier.  
“Open your mouth, get ready for my creme.”  
Steve flushed as he spoke delivering words almost fumbling with them as Tony gazed up at him wantonly. Tongue tracing the lips as parted and the bottom lip resting on the underside of the head.

Steve came all over Tony’s face, and Tony seemed to enjoy it, there was a sticky warmth on his food as Tony slowly rutted against it. The jerky rough movement, Steve leaned over to the side and picked up his sock, making a move to clean up his spent on his dick only to have Tony intercept and lick it off.

“You’re dirty.”  
“Darling you love me, all cover in your spunk. Marked me, now let's clean up.”  
Steve did have to agree Tony looked very good covered in his ejaculate from the beard to the top of his hair. The thought of others seeing him like this made Steve feel very strongly in two directions, one that others could see Tony was his, but he also didn’t want to share this with anyone.

These thoughts left as Tony’s talented tongue with broad smooth strokes licked up the arch of his foot. Looking down to See Tony sucking on his toes enthusiastically, it tickled but Steve wasn’t going to let Tony know. He just pushed them deeper into that filthy mouth, Tony enjoying it with gusto. This was his, he was never going to share it.


End file.
